


Weird Delivery

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has gone out on some pretty weird deliveries before, but this next one might just take the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Delivery

No one ever said that pizza delivery was the most fulfilling job in the world, but it certaintly was interesting. Especially when you were called in to deliver a pizza out in the middle of nowhere with the instructions to wear a black cloak/hoodie.

Bill was just lucky that his roommate still had her black cloak hanging around. Even if the reasons behind her having it were a bit shady. Bill didn’t mind though as long as he wasn’t wearing any unknown bodily fluids.

He adjusted the cloak around him again as he drove over the twisting road. Bill wasn’t even aware that the forest near the town even had any back-roads. It was a tidbit of information he’d have to tuck away for later if he ever needed a short cut again.

Soon the road came to an end stopping in the parking lot of the rickety shack. Bill checked the paper with the instructions to make sure he had the right place before getting out of the car.

Securing his cloak, Bill trotted to the front door with the pizza and cheerfully knocked. There was a grunt and some shuffling inside before an old man wearing a tank-top and boxers opened the door.

“Pizza-”

“The kid are out back.” Was all the old man said before he promptly slammed the door in Bill’s face.

Bewildered Bill stood and glared at the door for a few seconds. Sadly he was on a schedule and didn’t have time to find out if he could burn the door down with newly discovered heat vision. So, without too much delay he jogged around to the back of the rickety old shack.

Which is where the really interesting part of the delivery business came into play.

In a ring of fire there were four figures dressed completely in long black cloaks. They were chanting a language that Bill had never heard and once in a while the fire would flare up.

Bill stood awkwardly on the outside of the ring of fire and watched the ritual with fascination. Normal people would have turned tail and run, but Bill wasn’t exactly normal and wanted to see how this delivery would pan out.

The chanting increased until the fire was well above Bill’s waist and two shadows flickered to life in the middle of the circle. The shadows slowly took shape into two solid figures and the fire rose high above Bill’s head shielding the finished products from his view.

Finally the chanting cut off abruptly and there was screaming inside of the circle. Bill winced and took a step back, ready to run if he needed to, but the screaming died down as abruptly as the flames did. Leaving only the four cloaked figures and two people standing in the middle of the circle.

Both of which were naked and staring around them with giddy excitement. One of the two people burst into a loud screech and threw herself at one of the cloaked figures.

“Omg! Pacifica! You actually came!?”

“Ack! Mabel, get off of me! You’re getting mud on my favorite pair of pants!” The cloaked figure who had been tackled shrieked as she tried to push the naked girl off. In the process her hood slipped off revealing blond hair pinned back into a bun and the indignant face of Pacifica Northwest. The sole heir to the richest family in town.

“No way! You actually came to see us!” The brown haired naked girl, Mabel(?), was tearing up and buried her face in Pacifica’s hair. Pacifica awkwardly patting her on the back and looking at the other cloaked figures for help.

One of the other cloaked figures pulled off her cloak’s hood, a full head of long red hair being released, and went over to pick Mabel up by her waist.

“Hey! Don’t the rest of us get some Mabel loving too?” Mabel turned around in the red-head’s grip and smiled wide at the girl.

“Wendy! You did it!”

“You know I did!” Wendy set her back onto her feet and the two embraced. When they pulled apart Mabel went skipping back to the other person still standing in the center of the circle. The brown-haired boy hadn’t moved since he had been summoned. Instead his eyes were glued to the night sky as he ignored everyone around him.

“DIPPER! WE’RE HOME!” Mabel bounced excitedly around the brown-haired boy and squealed as she shook his shoulders to get his attention.

“Yo, Dipper! Give me a hug you goober!” Wendy grinned as she approached Dipper. Who started stuttering and turning red as he tried to retreat back from her.

“Wendy, no! I’m not dressed!” His protests did him no good though as he was picked up and swung around. Then unceremoniously dropped into the mud with an exclamation of shock.

“Hey!”

“That’s for you two worrying us all with that whole stunt you pulled three days ago! You two could have been killed!” Wendy glared at the two as Mabel helped Dipper back to his feet.

“No way! Dipdot totally had the best plan ever! Did Gideon get in trouble for throwing us off the cliff into the river?”

“Trouble? Mabel he was dunked into the slammer in three seconds flat!” Mabel gave a woot at the news and turned around to face the other two cloaked figures.

Bill has remembered hearing on the news that the beloved town’s psychic had thrown two teenagers off a cliff. The bodies still hadn’t been found and the town was currently in mourning over the loss.

“Soos!” Mabel tackled the bigger of the two cloaked figures, though this time they stayed standing.

“Mabel, you have no idea how happy I am to see you dude! I was worried that the ritual wasn’t going to work since we hadn’t used it in a while and all, but you two dudes are just fine!” There was the sound of blubbering from inside the hood and Mabel reached inside to pat at the big guy’s cheeks.

“No worries! We are way too cool of demons to be taken down by a whack-job like Gideon that easily!” Grinning Mabel retracted her hands and set her sights on the last of the cloaked figures.

“But who did you get to be the last person for the circle?”

With a resigned sigh the last cloak fell away to reveal a young adult wearing eyeliner. Bill almost felt his heart stop and his jaw hit the ground as the face of Robbie Valentino was revealed. Robbie, who was a famous musician and actor who lived out in Hollywood, and happened to belong to one of Bill’s favorite bands.

“Robbie? No. Freaking. Way!”

“Wendy called me over the phone and said you two were in trouble… I couldn’t just let you two not come back.” Robbie said it with an indifferent voice and a shrug of his shoulders, but he also tried to avoid looking at Mabel when he said it.

“Robbie you soft heart!” Robbie was the next to get a hug and he took it with minor protest, though he still tried to keep his eyes away from Mabel.

“You need some clothes, Mabel… This is really awkward…” He mumbled and Mabel just squeezed him tighter. Finally letting go when her stomach rumbled loudly.

“Forget clothes, I want some food!” Bill figured this was as good a time as any to step in. Once he cleared his throat all conversation in the clearing ceased and all eyes were turned to him.

“Uh…pizza delivery?” He said sheepishly and held up the pizza. Mabel was the first one to break out of her shock and race over to Bill with excitement.

“Is this pepperoni!?”

“Yeah..?” The pizza was snatched out of his hands and Mabel returned to the circle of people.

Soos broke away from the circle with Dipper to go over to Bill. The bigger fella went to scratch his neck awkwardly, but then remembered he was wearing a cloak. Pulling it down the sheepish man brought out his wallet to pay for the pizza. Before he returned to the circle he gave Bill a good tip to make up for all the weirdness.

Dipper, however, stayed behind and stood beside Bill; who was trying to look everywhere, but at the naked man.

“Here.” Bill stripped off his cloak and handed it to Dipper, who took it with a look of relief and put it on. Bill would just have to buy another one for his roommate later.

“Um, so I’ve got other deliveries to make and it looks like I might be intruding on something personal, so I’ll just go now…” A hand on Bill’s wrist kept him from leaving and he didn’t protest as something was scribbled on it in pen.

“If you have questions… Please don’t tell anyone about this.” Was all Dipper said before he went back to the circle of people. Bill thought it was appropriate now to leave the clearing and he high-tailed it back to his car.

Sitting down in the driver’s seat, it really struck Bill that he had just watched a demonic ritual be performed. And one of the demons had written something on his wrist. Curiously Bill looked down at his wrist and felt his face split into a grin at the seven digits scribbled there.

“The internet isn’t going to believe me on this one!”  Bill started back down the winding road that led to town with the knowledge that none of his other deliveries were going to top this one.


End file.
